


Speed Of Light

by Salrose



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Drug Use, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salrose/pseuds/Salrose
Summary: Han Solo the famous retired Nascar Star becomes so frustrated with his son that he hires Rey a sweet well adjusted girl who is part of his Pit crew to become friends with his son and help him go on the right path.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me I don't know much about Nascar and racing. I'm just making it up so it fits with the story.

"How are you so well adjusted?" Han Solo asked. 

"Excuse me?" Rey asked startled as she was working under the car.

She rolled out from under there with exhaust all over her face.

"Your a good kid. Your well adjusted. You have friends. You smile and have an optimistic outlook on life."  
Han said gruffly with with a smidge of resentment and anger behind it.

They were nice words, almost compliments but he wasn't praising her for her hard work and dedication which her boss usually did. He was clearly upset about something. 

"Yeah, I guess so." She said with her English accent emphasizing her confusion. 

"How? You were an orphan. You went from Foster home to Foster home. You should be a wreck." Han said seeming to be disturbingly bewildered.

Rey was getting very uncomfortable about him talking about her upbringing. She usually didn't talk about it. When he asked her about her family she told him she didn't have one and was raised in Foster care but that was it. She thought he knew it made her uncomfortable. He must have been really upset at something since he was taking it out on her.  
"I don't know. I usually don't talk about it."  
She hoped that this conversation would end there.  
"Right." He said then he went back to work on the prestine engine they got to really give this race car an extra boost of speed.  
Rey was grateful the strange outburst was over. They went back to work. She was always thrilled with working with the Legendary Han Solo, top Nascar star. In his day he was a star. He broke all of the records. Now he led a pit crew and sponsored one of the rising stars of Nascar racing Poe Dameron. Rey was so excited when Han found her working at a run down Mechanic shop. She was flabbergasted that the great Han Solo wanted her to be on his pit crew. It was amazing. It was a dream come true. She always wanted to be a Race Car driver herself.  
Han has been acting strange lately. Something was up. She was so grateful to him. She came from nothing and had no references and he took a chance on her and now she was on her way to make her racing dreams come true.  
If he was going through something maybe she should help. She owed him that.  
So after the days work was done she went up to him.  
"Is everything ok?" she asked with true concern in her voice.  
"What? Oh yeah, sorry about that earlier. I was just...it's home stuff."  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Rey asked.  
"Oh no. It's just my son. He...he's been frustrating me. He should be well adjusted. He had me and his Mom. He had everything. I just I see a kid like you and wonder where I went wrong. How did I fail him so bad that his life turned out so...so dark?"  
Rey had no idea how to respond to that.  
"I'm sure you did your best." Rey said trying to be supportive.  
"Yeah, that's what my wife said. We've been fighting about it. We always fight about it."  
"I'm sorry."  
"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dump my problems on you."  
"It's ok. Your son can't be that bad."  
"He's not. He just has problems."  
"Yeah well, I'm sure you can help him through it." Rey said optimisticly.  
He stared at her deep in thought.  
"You know I always thought that he could get his life back on track if he just met a nice girl and found the right kind of friends. You know people who can lift him up instead of tare him down." He said while he was gaping at her like he had just had an epiphane.  
"Uh yeah. Sounds good."  
"Rey. Your saving up for a Race Car aren't you?"  
"Uh yeah."  
"How far are you to getting there?"  
"Oh, not too far, if your afraid I won't be working hard at this job."  
"No, Rey, I wouldn't question your dedication. You are a great mechanic. You do a great job here. When you earn enough money to buy your own car and become a Racer in your own right I will be proud. I want to help you to get there."  
"OK? How?" Rey said getting a strange feeling.  
"By giving you enough for the down payment on the car."  
"Oh, no Han, you don't have to do that. I want to earn this."  
"You will be earning this. Look, my son has had made lousy life choices. He has loser friends but if he has a good friend who is well adjusted than maybe he can finally get back on the right track."  
"Um I'm confused."  
"Rey, if you become my son's friend I will pay you all you need to get your own race car so your racing dreams can come true." Han said.  
She gawked at him with her eyes widened and her mouth dropping.  
"What? You can't be serious!"  
"Rey, I know it sounds crazy."  
"Yeah it does."  
"But I'm desperate. I can't keep on watching my son throw his life away and keep on going on these constant downward cyles. If he just had one friend who was descent I think it would make a real difference in his life. He desperately needs a positive change in his life. I think that change could be you."  
She stood still gawking at him.  
"I don't know what to say."  
"Say you will do it please. I feel like you are our only hope." he said desperately.  
She still gaped at him and looked at his sad desperate eyes. He really loved his son. His son was lucky to have a Father like Han Solo. She wished that Han was her Father. He was the closest thing she had to a Father. The pit crew was the closest thing she ever had to a family. She felt bad for Han. She felt resentment to his son for having a Father like Han Solo and not appreciating him. Han had given her a chance at her dream and now he was offering it right up to her. She could have a car of her own. She could not wait for the thrill that driving so fast gave her. She could not wait ro go out there and compete herself. What was he asking her to do? She didn't know his son. He never came around. He didn't sound like a great guy. He sounded really difficult and complicated. She usually tried to stay away from complicated. Han seemed so torn up about it. She took a deep breath and said, "OK. I will do it."  
"Look please...oh...wait. You said yes. You will do it?" He asked surprised.  
"Yes. What am I doing exactly?"

*******

Rey could do this. How difficult would it be to befriend Han's son? All she had to do was meet him at dinner at their house, spark conversation, and try to find a way to get him to make plans with her to meet him again. No big deal. This should not be hard. Apparently she was well adjusted and it was easy to make friends with her according to Han. Maybe it was easy to make friends with Finn and Poe but before them it wasn't easy for her to connect with people. She wouldn't dare tell Han that. He was putting all of his hope in her for his son to finally go on the right track. No pressure or anything.  
She could do this. She held onto her desert that she made for the occasion. Then she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
Then the door opened and it was like everything went in slow motion as she saw the tall man with long dark wavy tresses of silky smooth hair. She recognized him and his square jaw and pointed noise. He opened the door and she remembered those big hands. She remembered them when they glided all around her body exploring every inch of her skin. She remembered those full lips as her mouth collided with his in hunger. She blinked making sure he was real and this was really happening. She was not one who normally had one night stands. She felt her cheeks go warm as she recognized him and remembered their time together. He looked at her quite surprised to see her. He looked at with her with penetrating eyes. His head tilted slightly and his eyes widened at her.  
They widened in recognition.  
"You...you are the girl who I heard so much about. You work for my Father."  
"Yes, that's me." Rey said glad that he was the first one to speak since it was hard for her to find the words.  
"It's good to meet you Rey." He said.  
She took in a big in take of breath.  
Did he not recognize her? She had met him at a club where his band was the Head Liner. He seemed like the type to have lots of women throw themselves at him. He probably had lots of one night stands. He probably didn't even remember her, which was fine. It made this whole thing less awkward. It was fine.  
He opened the door and said, "Come in."  
"Thanks." She said sheepishly.  
Rey readied herself for this, this she was not expecting.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos!

Ben Solo loved the feel of the guitar strings between his finger tips. He let the aderline rush pulse through him. This is what he lived for. The feeling of performing in front of an audience made all of his problems go away. It silenced the voices, for at least a little while. He could get lost in singing the overdramatic rhythmic words. He especially got lost when he had his guitar solo. He gripped his red electric guitar in his hands and let his fingers move expertly on cords. He looked into the audience and felt their energy fuel him. He watched some cheer, some dancing, and some chattering with their friends. Then on the corner of the dance floor he saw a girl who stood there alone dancing and banging her head to the music. Her brown hair flowed haphazardly around her. He noticed she wasn't dancing with any friends. She wasn't chatting with anyone. She was all alone and yet, she was having the time of her life. She was amazing.

 

After his performance he went through the club and saw her sitting by herself drinking alone. 

"Why are you alone?" he asked bluntly.

He was never very good at small talk. 

She jumped up startled seemeing to be deep in thought. She looked up at him surprised and then she said, "Your Kylo Ren! You were amazing! I especially loved your guitar solo."

"Thanks. So why are you alone most people come to these things with friends or significant others."

"I don't really have any of those."

"How is that possible?" 

She shrugged her shoulders.

Then she said, "I came with some co-workers at the restaurant I work at but they left earlier. They weren't much into the music. I was. So I stayed."

He took a seat across from her and said angerily, "So they abandoned you."

She took a sip of her drink and said, "I'm used to it."

He gawked at her in awe. She really didn't seem phased by it.

"I understand being abandoned. People try to fix me but they do it by leaving me alone." he said feeling the weight of his loneliness fuel him.

"Well, at least you have your band mates right."she said optimisticly.

He laughed a long, exagerated sardonic laugh.

"I'm pretty sure they all hate me." he said.

"Then why stay with them?" she asked.

"Because I love the music and I'm the only reason why we get gigs." he said sure of himself.

She laughed and bit her lip.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked her.

She nodded and said, "I'm Rey by the way."

"Nice to meet you Rey."

****  
The next morning his bed was empty as he felt the warmth of the indention that was proof the night before wasn't just a dream. She didn't leave anything. She didn't leave a note or her number. He shouldn't have been surprised.

He heard the chatter of all of the different voices in his head. He closed his eyes trying to silence them. One voice was distinct.

"She's too good for you. What could you possibly offer her?"

He shook his head and took his morning drink to try to silence the voices.

*****

Even though he doubted that she cared or had connected to him as much as he did to her, he always searched for her at every performance he had, hoping against hope he would see her again. He never saw her. He tried searching for her online but it was hard to find someone with no last name. The voices always told him that he was waisting his time.

The more the voices taunted him about his unlovability the more pills he took to silence them.

****  
He gaped at her for what seemed like an eternity. There she was in all her glory. She looked just as beautiful as she did two years ago, maybe even more beautiful. 

He couldn't believe it. After all of this time of searching for her she found him. How did she find him? He knew she could track him down from his famous parents. His father was Han Solo Nascar star. His Mother was Senator Leia Organa - Solo but they managed to keep their loser son out of the spot light. Rey only knew him as Kylo Ren obscure rocker. Then he observed that she was dressed nice holding a desert. She came here for dinner. She was the girl his Father was telling him about. She was his Father's protege. She worked as one of his Farher's mechanics on his Pit Crew but the way he talked about her he wanted her to follow in his footsteps and become a Racer herself. He was mentoring her. When his Father told him they were going to have dinner with her, he dreaded it. Hearing about this mechanic girl who had dreams of being a Racer herself made him hate her. She was everything his Father wished he was. Now here she was standing in front of him, the same girl who he yearned to be with again.

"You..."

What was he going to say? Where has she been after years? Did he mean anything to her at all? Did she feel even a glimmer of what he felt? 

Instead he said,

"You are the girl I heard so much about. You work for my Father."

Her mouth opened for a moment gaping at him. Her cheeks redded slightly. 

"Yep, that's me." she said a little awkwardly.

Did she recognize him? Did she even remember him? 

The voice told him she didn't. That nagging voice that was always there told him she never really cared.

He ignored the voice and tried to be polite, "It's good to meet you, Rey."

Her face fell in disappointment for a long moment. 

Then he said, "Please come in." 

She followed him in. He tried to play it cool. A voice snickered at him reminding him that he was horrible at keeping it cool. That is why he had to go to the Anger Management Classes. 

He snuck a look at Rey. She looked around his house in awe.

"Great house."

"Thanks, but it's my parents house."

"Are you visiting them?"

"I am living here but it's just temporary until...."

"Until?"

"Until I get my life back together. I just back from...well... Rehab."

Her mouth made an oh shape. 

She was judging him he knew it. In his mind she was this amazing perfect girl who understood his loneliness. She wasn't like that. She was like the rest of the world who just didn't understand him.

Her eye brows furrowed and she asked sweetly, "Are you OK?"

He didn't look at her and brashly said, "Fine. We better get going."

This night was going to be torturous he just knew it.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey tells Finn and Poe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos.

Rey stood on the race track besides Finn as they watched Poe speed his race car around the track. Finn watched with glowing excited eyes. They had a speed gun to detect his speed.  
Finn yelled with excitement lifting his fist triumphantly in the air, "Oh, yeah, there he goes the greatest racer of our generation!"  
Rey looked at the speed and said blandly, "Oh yeah, he broke records alright."  
Finn looked at Rey concerned and asked, "Are you ok?Peanut?"  
"I'm fine." Rey said as she looked out onto the track with sad eyes.  
"What's wrong? Aren't you excited that your super turbo engine that you helped modify is working fantastically?"  
Rey sighed.  
"Sure I am."  
"Your not convincing me, Peanut." Finn said worried.  
"I don't want to upset you. I know you are super excited for Poe. I am too...but I don't want to be a mechanic forever. I want to go out there one day and race myself. I want to feel the thrill of it all but I'm not sure that day will ever come." Rey said looking down.  
"You'll get there one day. I know you will." Finn encouraged.  
"I'm not so sure. It's going to take forever to get there. I was this close of getting there. I was this close of getting it handed right to me and I blew it." Rey said with disappointment in her voice.  
"What? How? What are you talking about?" Finn asked now he was getting even more worried about his friend.  
Then Poe slammed on the breaks stopping the car right in front of them. They went to his car to attend to it.  
Poe walked behind them and said, "That was such a good ride, you both did great."  
He then patted both of them on the back. Rey noticed Finn's blush as Poe's hand lingered on Finn's arm just a little longer giving him an encouraging tap.  
"Thanks, a lot of it was Rey's genius. I just followed directions." Finn said modestly.  
"Don't sale yourself short, Finn. You did great. I don't know what I would do without you." Poe said as he bit his lip. Rey watched them and wondered when they would stop this dance and go out already. She thought it was clear that they were into eachother. Then again what did she know. She thought she really connected with Kylo Ren when Ben Solo not only didn't seem to recall their time together but he seemed to hate her so maybe she really couldn't read people and who was attracted to who.  
As they were working on the car and making sure everything ran smoothly Poe asked, "Is everything okay Peanut?"  
"I'm fi..." Rey began to say.  
"She's not fine." Finn cut her off.  
"What's going on?" Poe asked with pure kindness in his voice. He could be such a hotshot and full of himself but he was also so kind and loving to his friends. Poe and Finn made her feel welcome ever since she started working here a year and a half ago. She always had a hard time connecting to people and making friends. As soon as they met the three of them became fast friends. It was like she knew them her entire life. She should have known that they would know when something was bothering her.  
She breathed out frustrated, "I just thought I was getting closer to my dreams and it didn't work out. I'm sorry Poe."  
"Peanut, I know all about your racing dreams. I get it, believe me. It will be your turn one day." Poe said.  
"Thanks Poe. That means a lot." Rey said.  
"So what happened?" Finn asked.  
Rey took in a deep in take of breath readying herself to tell them about the deal she made with Han and the disaster dinner.  
"Why? Why? Why would Han do that? His son is legitmently scary. The one time we met will be scorched in my mind forever. I swear with the death glare he was giving me he was torturing me in his mind." Poe said as he shuttered.  
"Yeah, I guess he is kind of difficult and moody." Rey said.  
It was strange saying because the night they met he didn't seem mean and moody. Yes he was a bit odd but she liked that about him. They really connected on an emotional level both bonding over being alone in the world. She supposed it was just talk, since he clearly wasn't alone in the world. He had amazing parents who he didn't even appreciate.  
"Yeah that's an understatement." Poe told her.  
Finn shook his head in disgust and said,  
"I can't believe Han would put you in that position."  
Rey shrugged.  
"He's just worried about his son. I guess he doesn't know what else to do. I'm the one who blew it. I couldn't handle one dinner. He just ran out in the middle of dinner, like I offended him or something."  
"Don't take it personally. I hear that is just what he's like." Poe said.  
Rey didn't seem too reassured by that.  
"Oh, well it's over now." Rey said.  
Finn clenched his fist and he said, "Oh no it is not over! Han can't use you like that. He is abusing his position of power to take advantage of you!"  
"No, Finn. He's not. It's fine. It's over ok. Can we just move on?Please?"Rey pleaded.  
Finn's face scrunched up in anger it didn't leave him.  
Then Poe put a hand on Finn's shoulder and said, "It's OK. It seems to be over. Besides we don't want you to lose your job over something that is over with. OK?"  
Finn calmed down a little and said, "Yeah, I guess."  
"Good. And Rey if you need help in saving for your car just tell me. I'm willing to do whatever I can to help." Poe said sincerely.  
"Thanks Poe but I better do this on my own. It probably would be better if I earn it." Rey said.  
"Fair enough. Let me know if you changed your mind." Poe said.  
"I will." Rey agreed already feeling a little better about it.

*******

As soon as they arrived back at the shop and saw Han working on some parts Finn yelled, "Where do you get off in taking advantage of Rey like that?"  
Both Poe and Rey grimaced at Finn's outburst.  
"What?" Han asked completely taken aback.  
Poe shrugged and said, "Well if Finn is going down I'm going down right with him. Rey told us about your little deal. We can't just stand by while you take advantage of our little Rey of sunshine."  
Han's eyes widened in shock at them.  
"Woa just wait one second I wasn't taking advantage of anyone." Han said.  
"I know you weren't. Don't listen to them, their just being over protective." Rey said.  
"It sounds like you were blackmailing her or something." Finn said still outraged.  
"Were you?" Poe asked.  
"No! Or at least I didn't mean too. I'm sorry Rey. I was just desperate. My son... he's been driving me up the wall. He was a good sweet kid but he changed and I just thought your good influence could help him." Han said.  
"I know. I'm sorry I failed." Rey said.  
"No, I'm sorry I tried to use you like that. Look I will still help you get your car and you don't have to ever speak to my son again. I get it. I know he's difficult." Han said.  
Rey looked at Han for a long moment. She remembered the night she met Kylo and how kind of magical that night was. He kind of did feel like a different person.  
"I wish I could help him." Rey said.  
"It's OK kid, you don't have to." Han said.  
"I want to." Rey said sincerely.  
"You what?" Both Finn and Poe asked at the same time.  
"I want to help him. I...I don't want anything in return. Thinking about it I wasn't upset that I was missing out on my dream but I was upset that I failed. I know he is difficult but I....I still want to help him." Rey said.  
Finn gawked at her and said, "You can't be serious Rey."  
"I am." Rey said.  
"Why?" Poe asked.  
"Because everyone needs a friend. I was so lucky to find you guys and now...I....I want to help him."  
Rey explained.  
"Well, then if you are doing this then I want to help you too." Poe said.  
"You don't have to." Rey said.  
"No, Poe is right if you are going to embark on this mission impossible then we will go into the Lions din with you." Finn said supportive.  
"Gee thanks. " Han said a little sarcastically not really thrilled with Finn calling his son 'mission impossible'.  
Rey looked between Poe and Finn her heart feeling warm from these two wonderful friends she had.  
"OK. Han. We're willing to try to help your son. If you let us." Rey said.  
Han looked at the three of them a little skeptical and said, "OK. What the hell? What could it hurt?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.


End file.
